The Stranger Lover
by shoe loo
Summary: Brooke was the love of Peyton's life. When Brooke turns her back on Peyton, someone has to pick up the pieces, and this new stranger in town is the perfect girl for the job.
1. Memories

Peyton could still remembered that first time they kissed, how she thought that she couldn't possibly ever feel the same thing for anyone but her ever again. She thought that maybe, _just maybe_, that this time it could be the real thing and she wouldn't get her heat broken again. This time it could be different because it was her best friend.

"_Hey, P. Sawyer, where the hell are you?" came an angry yell from the hallway. Peyton winced, Brooke was angry and now she was going to take it all out on her. Instead of climbing out her window and avoiding 'bitchy bitch Brooke' she called back out to her best friend._

"_Bedroom."_

_In about ten seconds her door flew open and in came best friend Brooke. It looked like maybe she had been crying. _

"_Stupid fucking Lucas fucking Scott!" Brooke screamed, throwing her purse onto Peyton's bed for dramatic effect. "I could kill him! Just kill him! Fucking kill him!"_

_Time for best friend hug and talk out, Peyton thought getting up from her spot at her computer where she was currently looking for some new songs to download for ninety-nine cents_. _Brooke had sat, fuming, at the end of Peyton's bed. Peyton threw her arm around Brooke and gave her a tight squeeze. "What happened?"_

"_He broke up with me! You know for who? BEVIN! That stupid-ass hoe that couldn't spell penis if it was right in front of her…" Brooke thought about that… "on a piece of paper." Brooke stood up and starting pacing, "I'm not even sad! I mean, I'm angry! I mean, he left me for someone else, and that just hurts, but BEVIN? Is he just plain crazy?"_

"_Obviously," Peyton said. "Come on, if he dumped you for Bevin than… he's just stupid, and you're amazing, which makes him a stupid idiot. And you don't deserve a stupid idiot."_

"_Really?" Brooke pouted._

"_Really. You deserve so much more than that." Peyton said, rubbing Brooke's arm._

"_Thank you, P. Sawyer, you always make me feel better." Brooke said, "Now let's crack out the emergency break up vodka. I'm gonna need a whole lot."_

_**An hour later.**_

_Brooke was giggling uncontrollably at something Peyton had said, which wasn't really funny, but after getting drunk it was the funniest thing in the world. After Brooke had stopped laughing and took another swig from the bottle, she handed it to Peyton and said, "You know what? I should be happy! He wasn't even that good in bed, and his thingy was like… thiiiiis big," Brooke said, separating her finger very close together. Peyton, who had just taken a sip, spit it out all over the floor and started cracking up._

_The two attempted to stand up, but Brooke fell down in the process, which caused Peyton to giggle. _

"_Not funny," Brooke mumbled._

"_Yes, funny, very funny," Peyton said, helping Brooke up, but Brooke went off balance and again and went crashing into Peyton, causing them both to fall over. This time neither one of them laughed. Peyton was too focused on that Brooke was laying on top of her, her lips so close. Brooke was staring into Peyton's eyes, and within a second Brooke's lips were on Peyton's._

_Peyton's hand went up and tangled itself in Brooke's hair. Brooke's hands traveled to Peyton's hips. After about ten seconds or ten minutes they broke apart._

"_Wow," Brooke said._

"_Wow is right," Peyton agreed pulling Brooke's head back down on her's again._

In the morning both girls had woke up, curled in each other's arms… fully clothed, which Peyton was thankful for. Looking back, she was glad her and Brooke hadn't slept together that night. They did however, decide to be together. That night had made the two girls realize their attraction and love for each other.

For three blissful months the two girls had had a wonderful relationship before their first fight came. Peyton wanted to tell people about them. Brooke was too scared. She didn't want anyone to know. Too scared of what people would think, and of what they would say. In the end, Peyton gave in. She would do anything for Brooke. Brooke had been her world. Her everything.

"_I can't do it Peyton, I'm sorry but I just can't!" Brooke screamed._

"_Why not? You love me don't you? Why don't you want anyone to know we love each other?" Peyton yelled back._

"_Just think of what they would say! What they would think!" Brooke said._

"_Since when did you care of what people thought or said about you? Ever since I've known you you've been independent and always stood up for yourself!" Peyton replied._

"_This is different, Peyton, and you know it!" Brooke said, tears forming at her eyes._

_When Peyton saw those tears start to merge in Brooke's eyes, her heart melted. Was Brooke crying? Was… she making Brooke cry? Peyton rushed over to Brooke's side, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry, Brooke. Please, don't cry, baby. I'm sorry," Peyton said, wiping away Brooke's tears. "I don't want you to force yourself into anything your not ready for. I just love you so much, and I want people to know it. I can wait. I can keep us a secret."_

_Brooke looked up into Peyton's eyes and Peyton saw relief in them. Brooke's tears came to a stop and Brooke returned Peyton's tight grip. "Thank you, Peyton."_

Peyton had done what she had promised. She had kept them a secret. No one had noticed that Brooke and Peyton had begun to hang around each other even more. After Brooke and Lucas's breakup, no one had thought Brooke would go anywhere near Lucas again and Peyton was her best friend. Why wouldn't they hang out with each other more than usual?

Two weeks later, they were forced out. Bevin had seen them kissing on Peyton's web cam. Peyton was sure she was going to throw the thing out after that. Bevin had told Lucas, who immediately went to talk to Brooke at school.

"_Brooke! Wait!" Peyton heard Lucas calling after Brooke at lunch. They ate lunch together every day now in the same spot. Sometimes people would join them, but usually it was the two of them, and Peyton was thankful for that._

"_No, Lucas! You can't just come back into my life three and a half months after you dumped me and tell me what I can and cannot do!" Brooke screamed, turning around to face him. _

"_This isn't like you." Lucas said._

"_How do you know what isn't like me? You haven't said two words to me since you dumped me. You have no right to come back and boss me around. I can date whoever I damn well please," Brooke said._

_Everyone's ear had piped in then. It was everyday that Brooke Davis was actually dating someone. It amused them further that they didn't know about it. Peyton hopped up and started walking over to the fighting duo. Lucas couldn't possibly have known. Could he?_

"_How the hell did you even find out anyways?" Brooke asked._

"_Bevin saw the two of you on Peyton's web cam." Lucas said, turning to Peyton who had walked up, "You should really turn that thing off."_

_Everyone was confused now. Most students, along with the cheerleaders, had formed a group around the three of them. Peyton tried her best to hush them, "Lucas, stop! You're causing a scene. Please, just leave it alone."_

"_No! I'm not going to leave it alone. I'm sure everyone would like to know that their two most beloved cheerleaders are **dykes.**" Lucas screamed._

_People gasped._

_People stared._

_No one spoke._

_No one dared._

_Peyton cringed. She wanted to slap Lucas. She wanted to kill him. Grab him from the throat and just squeeze it until he turned purple. Brooke however, smirked._

"_And I'm sure they'd all like to know that because apparently Lucas Scott wasn't good enough for either of them." Brooke said, talking in third person. A loud section of the audience of their little reality play 'oooohed'. Lucas's face turned red. Brooke smiled, glad for being the cause of his embarrassment. "I love Peyton, Lucas. You're just angry because you let me go and now it's killing you that I found someone else. Someone better."_

_With that, Brooke had grabbed Peyton's hand and turned her around. Brooke kissed Peyton in front of everyone. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. What was Brooke thinking? Was she crazy? What happened to keeping them a secret? Instead of answering these questions, Peyton acted on impulse and kissed Brooke back. Peyton's hand ran up and tangled itself in Brooke's hair as Brooke's hand wrapped around Peyton's waist and pulled her closer._

Peyton could remember that kiss like it was yesterday. It could have been possibly the best day in her entire life. Yes, it was hard at first. The stares made her uncomfortable and she was often squirming in her seat waiting to jump up to go home with Brooke and hang out. They would listen to music, do homework, study.. well.. they tried too.

Everyday Brooke met her at her locker, and gave her a good morning kiss, and then they would head off to first period. For someone who was scared about how people would react she sure didn't show it. Brooke always held her hand, gave her kisses, and even pushed her up against a locker and made out with her once. Everyday was a bliss until they passed Lucas in the hallways which made Brooke squeeze Peyton's hand. Peyton squeezed it back, to tell her she was there, and that she wouldn't leave her.

Sad thing was, Brooke never gave her any signals that she wouldn't leave Peyton.

"Brooke, please-"

"No, Peyton, it's for the best."

"_Hey, girly," Brooke said, kissing her girlfriend as she walked up to her locker._

"_Hey, perky," Peyton said still not completely awake. She undid her combination lock and stuffed two books into it before grabbing her English textbook out. Peyton loved this little morning routine they had. She didn't want it to ever change._

"_Listen, tonight meet me at the river court. There's something I need to tell you." Brooke said._

"_Alright, what is it?" Peyton asked, shutting her locker._

"_No, not now, tonight. Let's just enjoy the day." Brooke said, intertwining Peyton's fingers with her own. Peyton smiled as the butterflies crept up into her stomach like they did every morning._

"_Alright," Peyton said, brushing it off, and walking to first period with Brooke at her side._

Peyton would always look back and dread that conversation. Now, she knew exactly what Brooke wanted to talk to her about. It left her sad, confused, and alone.

"Brooke… what about us… what about everything we've been through together? You're going to throw that all away?" Peyton nearly screamed, "We were us, Brooke, me and you. Why?"

"Peyton, please, he loves me! He came over last night and apologized and told me he loved me and wanted to be with me," Brooke gushed.

"Last night you told me you loved me!" Peyton said.

"Peyton, you knew we would never work. We could never work."

"We worked for six months! We are in love! What happened to that?"

"But me and Lucas are supposed to be together. It's meant to be!" Brooke said.

The tears started to flow from Peyton's eyes. "I just… I can't believe… I can't believe you would go back to him! He left you and all of a sudden you think it's going to be so much better. If it was meant to be don't you think that it would have worked the first time?"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Because you're tearing out my heart, that's why!"

"We we're in love, yes, but you can't honestly believe it would have lasted forever."

"Yes! I could have! I gave everything to you, my friendship, my heart… and you expect me to be okay with you breaking up with me?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, but I love him."

The words seemed to be a knife, and they stabbed her where words hurt the most. Peyton let herself fall, and thankfully a bench was there to catch her. She looked over Brooke's shoulder and saw Lucas standing there, playing with his keys as if this was no big deal. She bent her legs up to her chest and cried her tears into them.

"Peyton, I have to go… but I'm sorry," Brooke said, running to.. him.

Peyton looked up just in time to see her jump into his arms, him let her into his truck, and them drive off into the sunset. Just like a perfect fairy tale, happily-ever-after ending. The tears stained her cheeks before she could calm herself enough to stop sobbing.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm delicate hand on her shoulder. A feeling shot through her, and for a brief second she thought it was Brooke. She lifted her head to see a gorgeous red head standing before her.

"Excuse me.. is this the right way to K-" the girl stopped mid-sentence and instead the words that fell from her perfect cherry lips were, "Oh my god, you're crying, come here."

The girl let Peyton fall into her arms and Peyton just sat there and cried. And in the arms of the girl she felt safe, she felt welcome, she felt hope.


	2. Take The Pain Away

_A/N: I forgot to mention that this does contain femmslash (if you couldn't already tell). If you don't like lesbians/gay people then please don't read this if you will send me nasty comments about how "wrong" or "immoral" it is because it really isn't._

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill and I would not change it for the world._

And so Peyton sat there, crying on this stranger's shoulder. All she knew about this person was that they were a girl, had red hair and she felt safe in her arms, even if they hadn't properly been introduced yet. Peyton clutched onto this girl's shirt as she sobbed and the girl hushed little nothings into her ear, calming her down. When Peyton had calmed down enough to form words, much less comprehend them, she smiled up at this red head and said meekly, "Thank you."

"No problem, um, if you don't mind, what were you crying about?" the girl asked.

"Oh, um, my girlfriend, who happened to be my best friend for about ten years, just broke up with me for a the guy that left her." Peyton said, looking down at the ground, expecting the girl who flinch away or possibly cringe, but instead she got exactly the opposite.

"What a bitch," she said, "If I was her I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Peyton looked up at her, "Really?"

"Really. Well, that is if I knew your name," she said.

"Oh, I'm Peyton," Peyton said.

"Rachel." The girl, who Peyton now knew name was Rachel, smiled.

Peyton smiled back, "Oh, um, weren't you about to ask me something before I so rudely sobbed on your shoulder?"

"First of all, it wasn't rude, you just needed a shoulder to cry on and I was happy to be that shoulder," Rachel said, "Second of all, yes, I just moved here and I was wondering if you knew where Karen's Café is… I'm supposed to meet my parent's there in…" she looked at her watch, "two minutes."

Peyton frowned. She knew exactly where it was. Karen was Lucas's mom. "Yeah, I know where it is. I'll show you the way."

"Great," Rachel said, the frown not going unnoticed, "Is Karen's where you and ex hooked up or something?"

Peyton looked confused for a moment, "Oh no. Karen is Lucas's mom, and Lucas is the guy Brooke left me for." Peyton said, standing up to show Rachel the way. "And so I'm praying to god Lucas and or Brooke are not there."

"Oh," Rachel said, as the two girls started to walk down the small path that led out of the River court, "Well, if they are, I'll protect you."

Peyton smiled slightly as the two girls started walking up the street and the two interlaced fingers without realizing it until a small shock surged through both of their bodies. Both girls caught each other's eyes. Peyton blushed and looked away as Rachel giggled slightly.

"Still scared?" Rachel asked Peyton, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

Peyton laughed nervously, "Not so much."

"Really?" Rachel asked, "How do you know I'm not some serial rapist out prying on innocent teenage girls in parks?"

Peyton laughed lightly, "I don't, but you've shown more kindness to me than anyone all day," she said genuinely, "plus, it's a small town, not too many places to hide my dead body."

"Assuming I'd kill you."

"What? You'd keep me locked in some basement until you were satisfied and then let me go? Isn't that against rapist code? I mean, I'd surely report you to the police."

"What if I was never satisfied and just kept raping you?"

"Assuming it was actually rape, I mean, you certainly can't rape the willing."

"Touché." Rachel said, laughing.

Peyton laughed at the sound of Rachel's laugh. Was she flirting? She was not an hour out of a relationship and she was already flirting with another girl? What was she thinking? She had just met this girl, and she barely knew her. Peyton caught Rachel's eyes again, god, she had gorgeous eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Better than I was, why?"

"You're shaking." Rachel pointed out. Indeed she was. She calmed herself.

"Sorry, it's um, a habit, when I get done crying I usually shake," Peyton tried to lie; she didn't want to admit it was a nervous habit. Peyton looked up, not wanting to meet Rachel's eyes, because if she didn't she'd know that Rachel knew she was lying, and Rachel did.

"We're here," Peyton said, looking inside. Inside, she saw a glimpse of brown and blonde hair. Brooke and Lucas. Her insides swelled. Her tears brimmed her eyes, but she fought them back.

"You want to come inside and meet my parents? I'm sure they'd be glad to meet the girl that saved me from getting lost... not that they'd even care," Rachel said, then looking at Peyton and noticed her eyes. "Peyton-"

"Brooke and Lucas are in there. I'm sorry, Rachel, I'd love to meet your parents, but I can't deal with it. It's too soon. I'm sorry." Peyton said, moving back.

Rachel's hand tugged on Peyton's, pulling her back. "At least give me your phone number. So I can get a hold of you. We can hang out sometime."

Peyton tore her eyes away from the happy couple and looked back at her new friend. "Yeah, of course. Do you have a pen?"

Rachel pulled a sharpie out of her purse. Peyton took it and wrote down her cell phone number.

As she did so she didn't notice a certain brunette watching. A frown spread across Brooke's face as she saw Peyton holding hangs and writing her number down on her hand. _That_ _was fast_, Brooke thought, not knowing at the moment the two were just friends. Her eyebrows hunched, she didn't like it. That was _her_ Peyton. Who did that bitch think she was?

"You okay, Brooke?" a male voice came from behind. It was Lucas.

"Yeah, of course," Brooke smiled. She had Lucas, a very sexy Lucas. She leaned in to kiss him.

Peyton felt like she was going to throw up as she handed Rachel back her pen because she had looked up at the exact moment that Brooke had kissed Lucas. Tears continued to fight her.

"She's a bitch," Rachel snapped Peyton right out of her thoughts.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke, she's a bitch," Rachel said, kissing Peyton's cheek, sending Peyton's stomach into flip-flops. "You deserve someone much better than her."

Peyton watched as Rachel walked inside the café, and barely heard her parents say, _"Who was that? A new girlfriend already, Rachel?"_

Peyton had to giggle; she took one more look in the café at Brooke who currently had her tongue down Lucas's throat. She gagged and walked away. Her car was still back at the River court.

When she reached her car, she turned it on, blasted the stereo singing along to _Bruised _by Jack's Mannequin.

**TSL**

"_If I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?"_

Peyton groaned. It was her newest cell ring tone. It was _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. When she had gotten home she had laid down on her bed and fallen asleep almost immediately. That had been at 4 o'clock. It was nearly 7 now. The song continued to play. She unplugged her phone from it's charger and flipped it open pressing the phone to her ear she mumbled a grouchy, "Hello?"

"_Well that's certainly a nice way to greet a new friend."_

Peyton smiled, she recognized the voice, even if she barely knew it. "Rachel. Hey, sorry, I was taking a nap."

"_Oh, do you want me to let you go?"_

"No, no, no. I'm just not good at waking up." Peyton assured her.

"_Oh okay. Well I was thinking I should take up our offer on hanging out. I mean what do you Tree Hill kids do for fun?"_

"Well... I actually have to go to Tric in… an hour… shit… sorry, I have to work. You could come. It's an all ages club. It's more like hanging out anyway." Peyton said.

"_Sweet. How about I pick you up?"_

"Sure. Can you find your where here? Didn't you just move here?"

"_Yeah, but I have a great sense of direction... if you know what I mean" _Rachel giggled on the other line.

"Ew. Perv." Peyton laughed.

"_Only to the pretty girls, so what's your address?"_

Peyton rambled off her address as she began to sort through clothes.

"_Great see you in thirty minutes."_

Peyton smiled, "See you," and hung up. Should she wear pants or a skirt? The jeans showed off her curves, but you could see her legs better in a skirt. Wait, sense when did Peyton care? She was just going to Tric… she would look the same either way.

What would Rachel like better?

Shit.

Peyton was starting to like Rachel, but she was still in love with Brooke. She knew this. Was she just on the rebound? Did she really like Rachel?

A honk signaled she'd been thinking way too long. She slid on the pants, grabbed her shit, and headed out the door.

**TSL**

Peyton sighed; she was currently getting the band, Boys like Girls, ready for their gig. She would rather be with her friends right now. She had made sure Rachel had gotten a drink and introduced her to Nathan and Haley. She hadn't mentioned that she and Brooke had broken up quite yet. She figured they'd find other later tonight if Brooke and Lucas showed up.

After plugging in the last stereo to the sound equipment, they did a sound check and Peyton slowly walked on stage. A loud sound of applause erupted in the building. A smile spread slowly across her face. Tric always made her feel better. The people, the music, the party… it all made her feel important. She had helped and thought of creating this place. It was like her family.

"Hey you guys," Peyton said into the microphone, "How you all doing tonight?"

Another loud cheer echoed throughout the walls, she thought they might actually break down. She took the time she scan the room. Brooke and Lucas were here, of course, standing near the back of the crowd. Her heart cringed, but she quickly looked around. Nathan had his arms around Haley and Rachel was standing next to them waving like a wild child. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she smiled like a kid with candy. She almost forgot she was on stage when the applause died down.

"These boys we have tonight like girls, but they don't just like girls, they like you, so give it up for Boys Like Girls," she announced walking off stage as one of the band members high-fived her and they all came running out. The greeted the crowd, then began to play. They were actually really good. She'd have to download their music off itunes.

"Peyton!" she turned around to see Karen.

"Hey, Karen."

"Lucas told me him and Brooke are back together," Karen said, walking up to Peyton.

"Um, yeah," Peyton said, looking down. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, you two were really cute together, but there are other fish in the sea." Karen said, she hated seeing Peyton sad, Peyton had become like one of her own.

"It's okay. I'll get over it." Peyton said, wondering if it was true.

"But hey, you know, that new girl's pretty hott eh? I saw her kiss your cheek this afternoon." Karen said, she had noticed Peyton's smile when her eyes had met Rachel's when she was on stage.

"Karen!" It was rather odd when Karen talked about their friends being hott. Kind of like a parent. It was just weird, but it left a feeling of hope in Peyton that she would be okay.

"Hey, I know this has been a rough day for you. Take the rest of the night off."

"Really?" Peyton looked bewildered.

"Really. Go have fun."

"Thanks, Karen." She gave Karen a hug before she rushed off to find her friends.

**TSL**

"Hey, stranger," Haley said as Peyton reached their table.,

"Hey." Peyton greeted them, sending a small smile over to Rachel.

"These guys are really great, Peyton. Nice job" Nathan said, admiring the music.

"Thanks," Peyton said looking past his shoulder as she watched Brooke latch her lips onto Lucas's. Her smile faded. Rachel noticed this and took immediate action. She held her hand out to Peyton, who looked confused.

Rachel smiled, "Let's dance."

Peyton took Rachel's hand, a grin spreading out on her face. Rachel led her out into the middle of the crowd and they began to dance to the music.

The crowd began to squish closer together, leaving Rachel and Peyton very little space. Rachel wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist, pulling them closer and Peyton felt the heat begin to build between the two of them. Her hips began to rock in sync with Rachel's and the two girls locked eyes. Rachel's breath shortened. They actually forgot to dance and stood staring at each other. Peyton bit her lip.

"_We're all looking for someone... to take away the pain..."_

Peyton could barely hear the music as she was too focused on the moment between her and the gorgeous red head. In a flash, Rachel couldn't take it anymore and she sealed their lips together. Peyton nearly died. She pulled herself closer to Rachel before pulling back.

"I'm sorry.." Peyton said.

"What?" Rachel asked, shocked, hurt.

"I'm sorry… I can't..." Peyton said… moving backwards. "It's… I can't…"

Peyton couldn't finish, she turned around and made a dash for exit. Once she was out the door she leaned against the brick wall. The sound of the music was now barely audible through the deafing brick walls. Tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't do that to Rachel. She didn't know if these feelings were real. How could she know? Was she just rebounding? She wouldn't do that to a completely nice person like Rachel.

The door opened, she ignored it, thinking it was a customer heading home. Instead she felt a hand on her shoulder, a warm, gentle, comforting hand. She looked up, and saw a head of red. She looked down, "I'm sorry, Rachel…"

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"I completely understand."

Peyton looked up, looking into Rachel's eyes. "What?"

"You just got out of a really serious relationship, with your best friend, it's okay to be scared of getting hurt," Rachel said.

"No… I'm not scared, well I am, yes, but that's not the reason." Peyton explained.

"Well then what is it?" Rachel asked, brushing a hair away from Peyton's face.

"I was just dumped today, by what I though would be the love of my life. Then I met you today, and I've got all these mixed feelings. I still love Brooke, but I can't get you out of my head. You make my stomach do flip-flops by just touching me, but every time I see Brooke with Lucas I hurt. I don't know if these feelings are real for you, Rachel, I might just be rebounding. I couldn't do that to you, you are too nice for me to do that to you, to anyone…"

Rachel hadn't thought about that. "Peyton?"

"Hmmm?" Peyton sounded, looking down at her feet, but saw the eyes of Rachel because Rachel had tipped her chin up, making her look her in the eyes.

"Do these feelings feel real?" Rachel asked.

Peyton nodded, they did.

"Then they are real," Rachel concluded.

"But Brooke-"

"I understand, but if you're willing to try, I really want to give this a shot. You amaze me, Peyton. I know we haven't known each other very long, but all I want to do is protect you and make you happy." Rachel replied.

For once in all the day, Peyton forgot about Brooke and saw Rachel in her future. She grinned and nodded, "Me too."

Rachel smiled, "We'll take things slow, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you," Peyton said, kissing her softly on the lips before taking her hand and leading the two back inside to party… and for the rest of the night… Peyton couldn't take her eyes off Rachel, and didn't think about Brook the rest of the night.


	3. Gambling With Candy

"You are such a chicken shit!"

"I am not."

"Nathan, she's your wife. Just ask her."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes. It is."

"It is not."

"Okay," Rachel said, walking in on Nathan and Peyton bickering in the middle of Peyton's room, which should have more been considered a studio with all the artwork on the walls, she stood between them, "Peace and love, what the hell are you two arguing about?"

"I just happened to mention I was _thinking_ about asking Haley to move in with me, and Peyton decides it's the greatest idea in the world and now is demanding I do it," Nathan said.

"Because it's a wonderful idea, Nathan! Do you have any idea how happy that would make her? She's your wife!" Peyton argued back, "You love her. She loves you. Married. Let's go!"

"You really think I should do it?" Nathan asked.

"Yes! You want her to don't you?"

"Well… yeah."

"Then do it. She'll say yes. Believe me, she will."

Nathan grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Okay, tonight."

"YES! Announcement! Nathan Scott is no longer a chicken shit," Peyton nearly screamed, Rachel laughed, and Nathan gave her a dirty look. Peyton smiled, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Nathan shook his head and he walked out of the room. "I'll see you guys tonight!"

Rachel and Peyton both laughed. Haley had decided that they four of them should hang out. She mainly wanted to get Peyton's mind off Brooke. She figured that getting her to hang out and have fun with Rachel was the best way to do that. She could already see her falling fast for Rachel and wanted one of her best friends to be happy.

Brooke and Peyton hadn't said a word to each other since the breakup. Haley had talked to Lucas because they were best friends and no matter what she did she couldn't be mad at Lucas, she wasn't happy with what he did, but she couldn't just take away years of friendship. She told Peyton this after Haley and Lucas had had a fight about what happened, then made up two hours later. Peyton had replied with a sad, "Apparently Brooke could."

Peyton had actually found it somewhat easy not thinking about Brooke. She had been having a blast with Rachel for the past three weeks. But every once in a while she'd see Brooke and Lucas together or find something in her room that reminded her of them being together and she felt that sadness creep back inside her.

"Nice convincing," Rachel said, interrupting Peyton of her thoughts.

She laughed, "Thanks."

Rachel heard the opening words to 'Heels Over Head' by Boys Like Girls. Peyton had been listening to them nonstop since Tric. _I've got your runaway smile in my piggybank, baby, gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes._ Rachel nodded to the computer, "Hey, baby, turn it up. I love this song."

Peyton grinned and turned the knob, cranking up the volume. When she turned around she saw Rachel dancing. Peyton giggled, Rachel turned around and held out her hand to her just like she did at Tric. "Dance with me." Peyton gladly took her hand and began to dance with Rachel.

**TSL**

"Two jelly beans, six skittles, one jolly rancher flavor cherry, and one blow pop," Haley said, pushing candy in the middle of the table.

"I raise… all that with eight M&Ms, five tootsie rolls, three jolly ranchers watermelon, cherry, and grape, and one fun dip stick," Peyton said smirking trying to hide her cards from Nathan who was currently trying to peek over the table and see her cards.

"I gamble three skittles, two pixie sticks… and dental floss!" Rachel cheered.

"Dental floss?" Nathan asked, "We're betting with candy."

"Come on you guys, it's all I have left. You stole all my candy!"

"Hun, you really suck at poker," Peyton giggled, taking a bite of pizza, "If we were playing with clothes you'd be naked."

"Hmmm," Rachel thought that over, "That might not be such a bad idea."

Everyone at the table laughed, including an old couple who had been eavesdropping.

"And correction, we didn't steal your candy, we won it," Haley said proudly.

"You don't care because you have almost every piece of candy!" Rachel pointed out. Somehow within her lifespan Haley hadn't discovered she was the queen on playing poker. This was her first time and she was already beating everyone's asses.

"I say the dental floss counts!" Peyton defended Rachel.

"Only because you get to make out with her," Nathan objected.

"You're just jealous!" Rachel said.

"Been there, done that," Nathan said and Haley smacked him.

"Wait- you two dated?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Yeah… it was purely physical though, ah shit that sounds horrible doesn't it?" Peyton asked. Everybody nodded in agreement. "What I meant was, it wasn't a good relationship and he was an ass, but Haley turned him into a better man."

"Because I'm the queen of poker!" Haley squealed excitedly, eating a piece of candy.

Everybody laughed, and then Peyton stopped. Brooke and Lucas had walked into the café. The hurt started to come back, but she felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it. She looked over at Rachel who was smiling at her. The butterflies entered her stomach as they had for the past couple of weeks and she smiled.

"So, um, how are you two doing?" Nathan asked.

"Most excellent," Peyton answered, grinning at Rachel, who smiled back and nodded in agreement. Rachel leaned in and kissed Peyton, who returned the kiss.

"Okay! Back to poker!" Haley said before they could continue further. The four played for a little while before Haley announced she had to go to the restroom. After she was out of earshot Peyton kicked Nathan.

"Ow! What was that for?" Nathan asked.

"Are you going to ask her or not?"

"I will." Nathan assured her. "I just haven't figured out how yet."

"Oh my god," Rachel said, "You should ask her at the table then if-" Peyton elbowed her-"_when_ she says yes you jump on the table and be like "my wife just agreed to move back in with me"… you could pull a total Tom Cruise, it'd be great!"

"Yeah, but no," Nathan laughed. A few seconds later Haley appeared and slid back into the booth.

"So I've got a great idea! We should all go to the river court," Haley said, then thought about it. That's where Brooke had broken up with Peyton, she saw the hurt look on Peyton's face, "Or not. I'm totally sorry, Peyton, I completely forgot!"

"No, Haley, don't be! It's a great idea." Peyton said, reassuring Haley that it was okay. "I can't avoid it forever. I have great memories there too you know." Peyton said looking at Rachel, who smiled.

"Am I missing something?" Nathan asked, confused.

"That's where I met Rachel," Peyton said, "Right after Brooke broke up with me she was lost and noticed I was crying and let me cry on her shoulder."

"Awwwwww! How sweet," Haley cooed.

"Okay… done with the mushy stuff," Nathan said, "Let's go."

They paid Karen and grabbed their stashes of candy… and Haley with dental floss because she had managed to win that hand, and walked out towards the River court hand in hand.

**TSL**

"And Haley passes to the ball to Nathan, who shoots and scores!" Mouth announced. At the River court they had run into Mouth, Skills, and some of the other guys. They had all decided to play a big game of basketball. Rachel, Peyton, Skills on one team and Nathan, Haley, and Charles on another team. "Skills takes the ball and passes to Peyton who tries to score but misses and OH! Haley just ran into Rachel because Rachel didn't move because she was too busy drooling over Peyton."

"HEY!" Rachel shouted, and everybody laughed.

"You know it's true, you guys are worthless, you keep staring at each other." Skills said.

"Hey! I totally almost scored there!" Peyton defended herself as she flung her arms around Rachel. Rachel turned to Peyton and they began to kiss. Peyton moaned as Rachel pulled them together. Nathan stood there speechless. Skills grabbed the ball from his hands and shot, and scored. Rachel and Peyton broke apart and high-fived.

"I told you it would work!" Rachel said to Skills.

"I apologize, you guys ain't completely useless." Skills laughed, high-fiving them both. Everybody laughed, even Nathan.

"Let's take a walk," Rachel said, slipping her hand into Peyton's.

"Okay," Peyton said, still giggling, slightly dizzy from the kiss.

"Hey! You guys are just going quit the game?" Nathan asked.

"We've got a better game to play," Rachel said, eyeing Peyton up and down as she led Peyton away from the group.

"I want to play!" Charles yelled to them and everyone laughed as Haley smacked him. Rachel and Peyton slowly walked away from the river court and down a small path along the water.

Once they were out of ear and eye shot of the group, Peyton turned to Rachel. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this… walk?"

"Well… I kind of wanted to do this," Rachel pressed her lips to Peyton's, "… without having every guy drool over us."

"You know you like it," Peyton said giggling, pressing her lips to Rachel's once again. Peyton wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer. Rachel smiled into the kiss and she let her tongue run over Peyton's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she wasn't denied.

"YES! WHOOOOOO! YES YES YES YES YESSSS"

Peyton and Rachel broke apart to the screaming of Nathan. They both laughed hysterically. Rachel was the first to speak, "I'm guessing she said yes."

"Obviously," Peyton giggled, "It sounds like he's having an orgasm!"

This comment actually caused both girls to laugh harder.

"So, actually," Rachel said, taking both of Peyton's hands into her own, and running her thumb lightly across the top of Peyton's hand, which caused Peyton's stomach to do flip-flops, "I was also wondering how you were doing on Brooke?"

"Oh um," for the past couple of weeks Brooke had been a sore subject that Rachel and Peyton had rarely discussed, but she knew it was coming sooner or later, "a lot better actually, I don't think about her anymore… I actually think about you quite a bit," Peyton blushed but looked up to see a wide grin on Rachel's face. "It… still hurts when I see her, but I think it's just the idea that she hurt me is what hurts."

"Really?" Rachel said, trying to contain her excitement.

Peyton nodded and brought her lips to Rachel's once more.

**TSL**

"Meet me in the library after school," Rachel said, giggling to Peyton after they had reached school. Rachel had picked up Peyton from her house early and they had spent a good fifteen minutes kissing each other good morning, "We can go get ready for Tric tonight at your house."

Peyton slipped her hand into Rachel's as she walked around the car and started walking to the school. It hadn't taken the school a long time to figure out that Brooke and Peyton had broken up and both found new people, so the two girls didn't see the point in not acting couplely around each other.

"Alright, will do," Peyton said giggling. She couldn't help it. She felt so giddy around Rachel. Everything the girl did made Peyton smile. As they were walking to Peyton's locker they saw Brooke coming in the opposite direction. Rachel turned Peyton and brought her lips to her's. Instinctively, Peyton wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

Brooke glared, feeling the urge to go over and rip the red head off of Peyton, who seemed to be enjoying the kiss way to much. She watched as Rachel's hand slid down and cupped Peyton's ass. Peyton giggled and whispered, "Rachel… school…" She heard Rachel giggled lightly before taking Peyton's hand and leading her the rest of the way to her locker, which was about six feet away.

"So, library? After school?" Peyton asked, opening her locker.

"Yup, see you there… girlfriend," Rachel said, kissing Peyton's cheek then skipping away down the hall, eyeing Brooke, who was leaning against the wall, as she passed her.

"Peyton!" Brooke called, walking over to her ex-girlfriend.

Peyton shut her locker, turning to face who was calling her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was. Brooke. Shit. She hugged her English and her sketch pad close to her as she answered, "… Yeah?"

"I miss you, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, using her nickname for the blonde in a flirtatious tone, "We never hang out anymore."

Peyton's eyebrows hunched, "Brooke… you crushed my heart. You think everything is just going to go back to the way it was?"

"Come on, I've got to be funner than… that red headed girl… you've been hanging out with," Brooke said, touching her hand to Peyton's arm. She watched as Peyton's breath stopped, smirking at the fact that she still had an effect on her.

"Her name is Rachel, Brooke, and she's my girlfriend," Peyton said firmly, surprised how strong that had come out, "Now, if you excuse me I have to go to Art."

Peyton pushed her way passed Brooke, who sat there smirking at herself.

**TSL**

Rachel skipped down the hallway to the library. They didn't have cheerleading today, it had been cancelled because some punks from a rival school decided they wanted to flood the gym. But anyways, she got to spend extra-quality time with Peyton not cheerleading… although staring at her in uniform wasn't too bad…

She grinned at herself as she walked into the library where she was supposed to meet Peyton, but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she saw.

Brooke was kissing Peyton, Rachel's heart stopped, she couldn't breathe. She turn and ran, tears flooding down her cheeks.


	4. For What It's Worth

Peyton tapped her foot on the floor, making a quiet tapping sound that wasn't really echoed in her art classroom seeing as she had this class with all the little freshman who didn't take art class seriously and were just taking it as a bullshit class, as she stared up at the clock. She had five minutes before she was going to meet Rachel in the library, and then go hang out before Tric. She smiled at the thought of the red head. She couldn't believe the last couple of weeks. She would have never guessed a month ago she would be broken up with Brooke and have a new girlfriend who she was quite possibly falling in love with. In love. Hardcore in love. She didn't think she was quite in love with her new red headed girlfriend, but she was definitely _very _close.

The blonde glanced back up at the whiteboard where her teacher had written down the moral of this week's project. Her teacher was trying to teach the class morals about their artwork and how it was related into their lives. About three students in the entire class really got what he was trying to teach. On the board, written in fine cursive was, "You're World". Many of the students had drawn earth, as a result to be funny, and others had drawn stick figures of their families. Peyton casually looked back down at her drawing. It was a dark picture showing her breakup between Brooke and her father leaving and her mother and Ellie dying, and then in the middle was Rachel. Unlike the rest of her picture, it was light and bold.

Peyton smiled, realizing how much Rachel had affected her life. Without her, Peyton wouldn't have moved on from her breakup with Brooke. She'd probably still be in her room with Haley and Nathan trying to put her back together, but with Rachel she was back together in seconds. She twisted her pen in her hands before looking up at the clock. She had about a minute left before she would skip down the hallway and see her love. Peyton giggled a little at the thought of her skipping down a hallway. Something she would never do.

With her bag in her hand, the bell rang and Peyton got up from her seat and headed out the door with a smile on her face. She placed her artwork in her folder and stuffed it into her bag as she walked down the hallway. She managed to make it to the library in about thirty seconds seeing as the art classroom was only a small walk from the library.

Peyton set her bag down on one of the very ugly tables and she sung Suspension by Mae in her head, "_Say anything, but say what you mean, when you whisper you want this, your eyes tell the same. We are gaining speed, I can barely breathe. Cause I'm caught in suspension."_ Her head did a little head bob as she pretended to look at books along the bookshelves. That was, until she heard a too familiar voice from behind her, Brooke.

"Peyton."

The blonde turned around to meet eye's with her ex girlfriend slash ex best friend. Peyton crossed her arms, "What do you want, Brooke?"

"Now that's not a nice way to greet you're bestest friend in the whole wide world, is it?" Brooke said, pouting, walking towards Peyton.

"We're not best friends anymore, Brooke. I think you kind of made that clear when you dumped me, and then abandoned me for Lucas." Peyton said, staring hatefully at Brooke.

"Come on, P. Sawyer, you know that's not true. You know I've missed you," Brooke said, standing close, rather too close for Peyton's taste, and leaning her arm against the bookshelf behind Peyton, almost trapping her in. "And I know you're missed me too. You couldn't have gotten over me that easily."

"You're right, Brooke." Peyton said.

"Of course, I am, I know you too well, Blondie." Brooke said, her head leaning in.

Peyton started to speak before Brooke could lean in, "No. I mean, you're right. It wasn't easy getting over you." Brooke backed her head up a little bit. "You were my best friend for years, Brooke. You helped me through everything. When we dated, I thought it just made us stronger. I was in love with you, Brooke. There was no way getting over you was easy, but I did it, and I'm with Rachel now. I don't miss you anymore because I see how self-centered you always were, just the way you're talking to me right now disgusts me. I'm glad you broke up with me, Brooke, because if you hadn't I wouldn't be with Rachel."

Peyton turned out of the almost-hold of Brooke and walked around a table, and went to grab her stuff, but when she turned around Brooke was standing there, backing her against the table.

"Rachel? Come on. I am SO much better than her. I know you want me, Peyton. You always have." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke. I love Rachel now, not you. You have Lucas, you remember? The man of left me for," Peyton said, trying to leave Brooke, but Brooke trapped her by grabbing the table with both hands, crushing them together.

"Brooke." Peyton said, irritated. That's when Brooke let go of the table and brought her hands up to Peyton's head and brought their lips together. For a moment, Peyton remembered how happy she was with Brooke, but then she pushed Brooke back, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Rachel's face in entrance of the library. She saw the hurt in Rachel's eyes, and watched her as her red hair flashed away.

Peyton turned back to Brooke and screamed, "What the hell?! I **love** Rachel! NOT YOU! Stay away from me!" She grabbed her stuff and ran after Rachel. She exited the library and looked around for Rachel and saw her red hair turn a corner. Peyton ran after her, screaming her name, but if Rachel heard her, she wasn't turning around for her.

Rachel pushed open the school's doors, and started out towards her car. How could Peyton do that? After everything, she was still in love with Brooke. She had kissed her.

"Rachel, please stop!" Peyton screamed as she finally caught up with the red head, touching her shoulder and turning her around, and Peyton stopped and saw how Rachel was crying. It almost made her cry just seeing how hard Rachel had been crying.

"WHY?!" Rachel said, "So you can tell me about how you're really not over Brooke? So you can tell me you're getting back together with her? So you can tell me how you're SO sorry, but you're heart is really with her?!" Rachel started to turn back around, but Peyton stopped her.

"No, so how I can tell you that meant nothing!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Rachel said, turning around, but before Peyton could stop her again she turned around and screamed, "Just leave me alone, Peyton. Have a happy life with Brooke."

Tears started to pour down Peyton's face as she watched Rachel get into her car and drive off. Suddenly, Peyton's knees went weak and she fell to the ground in a sobbing mess. She watched Rachel's car stop and the stop sign and she whispered, "But I love you."

Unforchantly, Rachel couldn't hear it, and she drove off.

**TSL**

"You're pregnant?" Nathan said. Haley hadn't told anyone until this exact moment that she was pregnant. She hadn't been even sure herself until last night when she secretly went to the doctor's. Nathan's face was blank for a couple seconds.

"Um, yeah," Haley said, scared of Nathan's reaction.

Nathan's face continued to stay blank until a thought came through his head. _I'm going to be a father._ Then a wave of happiness coursed through his body and a smile erupted on his face. "You're going to have a baby? We're going to have a baby?" Before Haley could react, Nathan scooped her up into his arms and gave her a giant hug. "That's amazing!"

Haley grinned. She had been so worried Nathan was going to take it badly. "You're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy!" Nathan said, "We're going to have a family!"

Nathan and Haley shared a kiss before they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Haley said before Nathan began to jump around chanting happily, "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!"

Haley laughed as she opened the door, but her smile faded at the sight. Peyton was outside her door, tears pouring down her face.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something," Peyton snuffed, she had heard happy yelling, but couldn't tell what it was about.

"Oh, sweetie, no. What's wrong?" Haley said, pulling her into the apartment.

"I think I just got broken up with," Peyton sobbed, sitting down on the couch. Haley sat next to her.

"You think?"

"After school I was supposed to meet Rachel in the library so we could hang out and get ready for Tric together, but when I got there Brooke was there. She was trying to tell me about how much I miss her and how I wasn't over her and I didn't like Rachel, which I do. I really really do, Haley. I don't miss Brooke anymore and I don't want to be back with Brooke, but Brooke didn't believe me, and she practically trapped me and kissed me. I pushed her away, Haley, but Rachel didn't see that. She just saw Brooke kiss me and then ran away. I ran after her, but she got it into her head that I was going to break up with her for Brooke so she said, "I hope you have a happy life with Brooke." And drove off." Peyton sobbed, holding onto Haley, "I love Rachel, Haley. I do. I want to be with her."

"Oh, Peyton, I know you do." Haley said, hugging her friend. "Did you tell her Brooke forced the kiss?"

"No, she drove off and told me to leave her alone before I could."

That's when Nathan came back into the room jumping up and down screaming happily, and then he saw Peyton sobbing and stopped. Peyton looked at him funny, while attempting to stop crying she looked back at Haley. "Okay, seriously. What did I interrupt?"

Haley grinned, "I'm pregnant."

Peyton's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

Haley nodded.

"Oh my god, Haley, that's great!" Peyton said, laughing.

"I know!" Nathan screamed, and Peyton and Haley laughed, then he sat next to Peyton. "What's wrong with you."

"I just got broken up with." Peyton said, and began to sob again, then stood up. "I should go… this is a happy moment for you."

"Peyton- no, stay."

"No, it's really okay. I need to get ready for Tric anyway."

Haley and Nathan watched as Peyton ran through the door and out to her car.

"Well that sucks," Nathan said, and Haley hit him.

**TSL**

Rachel sat on her couch. She had opened her emergency break up ice cream. Cookie Dough flavored. She couldn't believe Peyton wanted Brooke back. She had seen them kissing! Tears began to flow down her cheeks again before she heard a knock at the door. She set her remote down and placed the ice cream and spoon down as she walked to the door. If it was another salesperson-

She opened the door to see a very sad looking Peyton. She was about to close the door, because she couldn't look at her without crying, when Peyton began to speak.

"Rachel, please. Just hear what I have to say and then you can shut the door, slam the door, hell, you can hit me if you want." Peyton said.

Rachel just stood there mainly because she didn't know what to say and if she did she knew her voice would crack and Peyton would know she had been crying. Little did she know Peyton could already tell from her tear-stained cheeks.

"I don't want to be with Brooke. I want to be with you. You're the only person I want to be with," Peyton said, assuming the silence and the non-slamming of the door was a signal to speak. "That kiss really meant nothing. Maybe it meant something to her because she was the one to kiss me, but only because she basically trapped me in. She was telling me about how I really didn't love you and about how I loved and missed her and I was telling her it was bullshit because it is."

Rachel couldn't speak. How did she know she was telling the truth?

Peyton stood there as she felt a raindrop pour down. She continued to stare at Rachel as she realized something. Something she hadn't been sure of until that exact moment. In the moment of getting her back or loosing her forever, she realized just how much Rachel Gattina meant to her. She looked back up to the sky as the rain began to pour down. In a matter of seconds, Peyton was wet down to the bone.

She looked back to Rachel and said, "I'll stand out here in the pouring rain forever for you, Rachel. I don't love Brooke anymore. I don't want to be with her. Why would I want to be with her when I have you I could be with? You're the one for me, Rachel, and you can doubt that all you want but it's true."

Rachel was about to say something about Peyton coming inside cause her insides were bursting with happiness and she didn't want Peyton to get sick, but Peyton cut her off.

"I'm in love with you, Rachel. Really in love with you. More in love with you than I ever thought I could be with anyone," Peyton declared. Her blonde curls now wet and dripping off her shoulders, her jeans were now sticking to her legs and her white t-shirt was slightly see though by this time.

Rachel grinned and stepped outside into the rain and wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Peyton's wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as they're lips broke apart for a split second when Rachel whispered huskily, "I'm in love with you, too."

Peyton's blue eyes looked into Rachel's chocolate ones and she grinned, and brought their lips together again. Peyton picked Rachel up and twirled them around before breaking apart they're lips. They leant their heads together.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry for giving you a reason too," Peyton said.

Rachel pressed their lips together again before taking Peyton's hand and pulling her inside her warm, and not wet, house.

"You still have three hours before you have to be at Tric," Rachel said, "Do want a towel to dry off with, and you can borrow some of my clothes."

"Sure, and thanks," Peyton said, kissing Rachel's cheek, so glad to have her back. Rachel giggled, and kissed Peyton.

After blow drying their hair and getting redressed. Peyton in a black tank top and blue jeans, and Rachel in a low cut red long sleeved shirt with a jean skirt, they were sitting on Rachel's couch watching a movie. They still had two and a half hours to kill.

Rachel was sitting with Peyton's leg slung over her with her arms wrapped protectively around her, almost as if she was scared to let her go, and Peyton had one arms around Rachel and one hand in Rachel's.

Peyton kissed Rachel on the cheek. Rachel, grinning, asked, "What was that for?"

"I'm just so glad you took me back." Peyton said. "Because I'm so in love with you."

Rachel smiled and brought their lips together, but were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Rachel groaned as she got up to answer the door, but when she opened it she saw Nathan.

"Listen, Rachel, you have to take Peyton back-" he started. Rachel tried to tell him she already had, but he cut her off, "she really does love you and she doesn't want to be with Brooke. You have to believe that."

"Rachel," Peyton's voice rang through the house, "Who is it?"

Nathan looked confused as he heard her voice, and watched as Peyton walked up from behind Rachel.

"I kind of already have," Rachel told Nathan, slightly giggling.

Nathan blushed, "Right. Anyways, carry on. Go make out, or do whatever you were doing before I arrived." And he turned around.

Peyton and Rachel began to giggle, but Peyton ran after him.

"Nathan!"

He turned around and watched Peyton run up to him and give him a hug, "Thank you for looking out for me."

"No problem."

"And congratulations on being a father."

Nathan grinned, "Thanks. We're really excited."

Peyton smiled and turned around, running back to Rachel. They shared a small kiss before going back inside the house.

"Peyton, are you really in love with me?" Rachel asked when she shut the door.

"Yes," Peyton said, getting a confused look on her face, "Of course I am."

Rachel grinned slyly, taking Peyton by the shirt and whispering into her ear. "Show me."

Peyton grinned and leaned in.

**A/N:** Ha. Back together. I'm SOOO sorry that took so long. My computer's monitor crashed and I haven't been able to write up a chapter on a computer and save it lately, but I should be getting another one very soon so you'll get more chapters soon hopefully. Thank you for staying faithful to this story. I have high hopes for it.


	5. I Can Feel The Pressure

**I Can Feel The Pressure**

It had been nearly two weeks since the rape-kiss between Peyton and Brooke and the makeup between Peyton and Rachel. Since then, things had been getting slowly back to normal. Rachel had spent countless nights at Peyton's house that included many pizza dinners, late night walks, heated passionate make out sessions some clothed, some not, although they hadn't fully gone "all the way" yet. Both the blonde and red head were nervous and skeptical and too much in love to think about it yet.

The night was still young as Rachel drove into The Sawyer's driveway. She could hear the brief echo of good ol rock in roll coming from the direction of Peyton's bedroom. A small smile slipped onto Rachel's face. She grabbed the take-out Chineese from the passenger's seat and walked up to the doorway, as she did so, she could make out the beat to a familiar Jet song.

**Bum. Bum. Bum. Buma Bum Dum Buma Bum. **

"GO!"

Rachel knocked lightly on the door, but received no answer. She gently turned the knob, knowing it was highly unlikely that Peyton had even heard the knock. Peyton wasn't aware that she was coming over. Rachel had planned on surprising Peyton.

And oh, she would be surprised.

**TSL**

"So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and I really wanna make you mine."

Peyton's voice sang out through her bedroom to the hit Jet song, "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?". She had dolled herself up, turning off her webcam- as she would never let ANYONE see what she was doing right now. She was dancing around her bedroom in her underwear and tank top singing the words to the song. Her over-large sunglasses rested on her face and she had put on an over amount of pink shiny lip-gloss on.

"Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

**TSL**

Rachel walked slowly up the stairs. The door to Peyton's room was open slightly ajar as she peaked into her girlfriend's room she giggled slightly at what she saw. Her girlfriend. If it wouldn't have blown her cover, she would have laughed hysterically right then and there. But something caught her eye. Peyton, with no jeans, and only underwear on. Rachel stood in shock, biting her lip at the sight of her girlfriend's long slender legs. She shook off the thought of doing nasty, yet wonderful, things to her girlfriend as she lightly pressed the door open.

"Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya?"

Aware that Peyton wasn't aware of her presence, Rachel took the opportunity to bask in the glory of watching her girlfriend dance and sing in her underwear. Something that Peyton would never let anyone see without murdering them. Rachel bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well I could take,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

"Oh baby, I thought you would never ask!" Rachel said.

Peyton turned around, in what seemed, faster than lightening. Her face in shock. Her breath shortened, and she could only think, as Jet continued to play in the background, "Oh, shit."

"I mean, even after seeing me with 'another man', you would still want me? Oh my god! You're the sweetest!" Rachel cried out in an obvious mocking girly voice.

Tearing off the sunglasses, Peyton pointed at Rachel with a death glare, "You're going to die!"

Rachel's facial expression went from amused to frighten in mere seconds as Peyton began to chase Rachel out of the room.

"Come here!" Peyton yelled as she chased Rachel into the kitchen.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You're going to murder me. You have that look!"

Peyton made a lunge around the kitchen table and chased Rachel into the living room where she caught up with Rachel and tackled her to the couch.

"I give! I give!" Rachel cried as Peyton straddled Rachel.

"You swear never to tell _anyone_ what you just witnessed?" Peyton asked in a threatening tone.

"I swear!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!" she promised, again as she still giggled, trapped under Peyton's victory.

Peyton leaned down over her girlfriend and whispered huskily into Rachel's ear, "Now what to do with you?" She looked down at Rachel in a seductive manner. Rachel noticed that Peyton's legs still hung around her waist, in a sexy straddling manner. They both broke out into mischievous grins as Rachel pulled Peyton's head down to her's. Their lips touched in an electric bliss. Rachel groaned in the wave of pleasure when Peyton closed the gap between their two slender bodies.

Rachel felt Peyton pull away, and her eye lids slowly fluttered open, her mouth forming into a small smile. Chocolate eyes met green ones. They gazed at each other for a long moment, settling in a lovely silence. Rachel tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Peyton's ear before slowly reaching up and pressing her lips to Peyton's irresistibly good-tasting ones. God, she was in heaven.

Peyton's hand traveled up the side of Rachel's body, slowly and antagozingly tracing her shirt up with it. Rachel raised her arms and after Peyton tugged Rachel's shirt off, their lips met again and they both moaned in passion. Rachel's hand tangled itself in Peyton's soft curly hair as Peyton left light kisses down Rachel's stomach and back up to her neck.

**Ding. Dong.**

Rachel and Peyton broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Stupid, fucking, doorbell," Rachel muttered.

"I'm going to kill whoever is at the door," Peyton said irritated.

They both slowly got up and looked through the peephole. They saw Nathan standing very awkwardly outside Peyton's front door.

"Hold on, Nathan!" Peyton called through the door, and went to retrieve some pants, but Rachel caught her at the wrist.

"Let's show him what he walked in on," Rachel said. Raising one delicate eyebrow, Peyton giggled.

Rachel pulled Peyton against her against the wall and began moaning extra loudly, "Oh Peyton! No! Ignore the door! Right there! Oh please!" Peyton began to make pleasurable noises as well, stealing a quick glance at her girlfriend topless, with bra. Rachel bounced them against the wall a few time for dramatic effect and sexed-up Peyton's hair as well as her own before Peyton slowly opened the door.

Pretending to be irritated, Peyton growled, "What do you want?"

Nathan turned around the face Peyton, in an tank top and panties only, and Rachel, in jeans and a bra, both who looked like- and had sounded like were just having rough passionate sex. He tried to form words, but nothing came out.

Peyton and Rachel looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh man! You should have seen your face!" Rachel said.

"Hilarious!" Peyton said.

Nathan's shock seem to dimmer as the realization that he had just been "Punk'd"

"Um- Haley w-w-wanted to know… if you guys, um, wanted a… ride to um, Trick uhhh later?"

"Yeah, totally Nathan, see you later," Rachel said, shutting the door.

"That was priceless." Peyton giggled, then turned to Rachel, "Now where were we?"

Rachel leaned in to kiss Peyton when they heard another knock at the door. Rachel groaned in frustration, "Get it, I'll be in the kitchen preparing our take-out yumminess."

"Okay, baby," Peyton said, slapping Rachel on the butt as she walked out of the room and back into the kitchen, which earned a squeal from Rachel.

"Nathan," Peyton laughed opening the door, "If you're here to watch me and-"

"Hi," came a much less feminine voice than Nathan's.

Peyton stared, "Brooke."

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" Brooke asked.

Peyton stared for a few more minutes at her ex-bestfriend slash ex girlfriend before she could form words, "Brooke, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, baby," Brooke whispered.

"Don't call me baby, I'm not you're baby anymore." Peyton nearly growled at Brooke.

"Oh, but I think I will," Brooke grinned mischievously, "I have the results."

**TSL**

"You guys realize you totally scared Nathan, and yet, turned him on at the same time, right?" Haley announced as she walked up to Peyton and Rachel. Rachel smiled in satisfaction as Peyton just nodded her head. Haley looked to Rachel, but Rachel just shrugged, she had been like this ever since Peyton slammed the door in Brooke's face earlier that evening.

"_Brooke, give them to me!" Peyton demanded._

"_No, I think you owe me a little something."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Another kiss?" Brooke suggested, raising one eyebrow._

"_Screw you, Brooke," Peyton nearly yelled._

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders, smirking, "That could always work too."_

_Peyton rolled her eyes. "Just give them to me, Brooke."_

_Brooke pretended to analyze the idea as Peyton's frustration grew. Brooke took a white envelope folded in half from her pocket. _

"_You were supposed to give them to me two weeks ago," Peyton said, irritated._

"_And two weeks ago, I kissed you and you basically rushed after that whore you call a girlfriend." Brooke snapped._

"_She's more of a girlfriend than you ever were!" Peyton nearly screamed, again, but kept her voice down._

"_Whatever," Brooke said, rolling her eyes, Peyton saw this as an opportunity and reached out, grabbed the envelope from Brooke's grasp and yelled, "Go away, Brooke. Stay the fuck out of my life!" and slammed the door in her face._

"_Who was that, honey?" Rachel asked, fully clothed, concerned, she had heard yelling, coming out from the kitchen. Peyton shoved the envelope down her shirt and tucked it inside her bra skillfully without Rachel noticing any difference._

"_Brooke, trying to get me to kiss her," it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth._

"_You didn't, right?"_

"_Of course not!" Peyton exclaimed, "The only one I want to kiss is you."_

_Rachel smiled, "Come on, let's eat."_

"_Okay, just let me grab some jeans," Peyton said. Rachel nodded, giving Peyton a kiss on the cheek and walking back into the kitchen. The blonde rushed up to her room and pulled the envelope out of her bra, tearing at the sealed part which had been stuck back together with tape, obviously Brooke had already read it, it had been sent to her because she had paid for it and pulled the paper out. Her eyes were searching frantically all over the paper until she saw her answer. When she did, her knees gave out and she collapsed on her bed. Peyton was not crying, not shrieking, instead, she was just sitting there in shock, wide-eyed staring at the paper. _

_And there Peyton sat, reality sinking in. She heard Rachel's footsteps on the stairs and her distant voice calling, "Peyton? Where did you go?"_

_Peyton slipped on a pair of jeans and rushed out of her room to meet Rachel. She plastered on a convincing smile, "Right here."_

Ever since, Peyton had slowly become like a walking zombie. She barely acknowledged conversation or looked anyone in the eyes. It scared Rachel, but she had yet to do anything about it, hoping that her Peyton would return to normal soon.

Peyton felt a small tug on her hand and looked down to see Rachel's finger intertwined with her's. She had been so completely lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed that Rachel was pulling her towards the stairs and onto the roof. She could tell they were there by the slightly chill in the air. In Tric, it was hot, filled with teenagers dancing, sweat, and alcohol. Outside the air was clear and fresh. It seemed to clear up Peyton's senses. She looked over to see Rachel staring back at her.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Rachel asked, placing her hand gently on Peyton's arm.

"I'm fine," Peyton said defensively.

"You're obviously not," Rachel replied, "You've been acting like this ever since Brooke showed up earlier wanting to kiss you."

"I'm just going through some stress, you know finals are coming up, graduation…" Peyton said, coming up quickly with some lame ass excuse, hoping Rachel would buy it. "Brooke showing up just kind of crashed my day."

"I'm not buying it."

"What?" She was caught.

"You're worried about some tests? Peyton, you're one of the smartest girls I know. You can pass anything with flying colors. Is that all you're worried about?" Rachel asked, nearly laughing.

Peyton nodded, clear, "Yeah, that's it, sorry to worry you."

"Hey," Rachel said, placing her hand to her face, "I'll always be here for you. Just talk to me, honey. If you're worried about some tests, I'll help you study, even though you don't need it." Peyton smiled, god, she loved Rachel. She could make her feel better in any situation.

"I'm so in love with you," Peyton laughed.

"Same here, sweetcheaks." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend on top of a roof.

**TSL**

"Rachel…" Peyton moaned against the red head as she felt lips pressed against her's. After Tric, Nathan and Haley drove the couple to Peyton's house and they had barely made it inside the house before Peyton had attacked Rachel with kisses. Tonight Peyton had realized that Rachel meant so much more to her than Peyton had thought she had. She wanted to show her that.

"What?" Rachel murmured against Peyton's lips as they traveled up the stairs to Peyton's room.

Peyton pulled her lips off Rachel's and whispered huskily, "I'm completely and totally in love with you. There's no one else I'd rather be with right now." Rachel smiled. "And I want you to know, I'll always be there for you too. I sincerely think we can make it through anything."

"Peyton," Rachel replied, "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

The blonde grinned and found Rachel's lips once more. They made it up the stairs and into the bedroom where Rachel backed Peyton onto the bed. Rachel planted light kisses on Peyton's jaw line that she knew drove Peyton wild. Peyton's hand rested lightly on Rachel's ass as she found her dominance and rolled them over so Peyton was on top. Rachel groaned in protest when Peyton sat up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as Peyton slowly got off of her.

"To my bathroom for one second, I'll be right back," Peyton said as she took off to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup to make sure she was presentable for Rachel.

Rachel smiled lightly as she stood up and walked over to Peyton's mirror to fix her hair, but something caught her brown eye. Something white on the floor, an envelope. Rachel slowly picked it up.

A white letter fell out of the sealed, unsealed, taped, then torn open envelope. Rachel picked it up and began to read it.

"Hey baby, I'm back…" Peyton trailed off as she came back into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what Rachel possessed in her hands. Rachel looked up to meet Peyton's eyes.

"Is this a…" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Peyton looked down, ashamed.

"It's positive."

Peyton nodded.

"So you're…?"

Peyton nodded again, tears forming at her eyes, she finished for Rachel.

"Pregnant."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for such the long wait. I'm really trying to be better at getting chapters up faster. Lately things have been pretty hectic. I'm in the processes of getting a job, school's ending and I'm trying to keep up my good grades and I've been having a bit of writer's block on how I want to rest of the story portrayed. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **


	6. If I Am

"**If I Am"**

In the movies, there are always those moments when a lover finds out her love's secret. Then confronts said person and there's that tension. The tension where they don't deny it. That person must accept the cold harsh truth, and thoughts race through their brain, trying to think of what to say, how to accept it, how to react, whether or not they should be angry, what could have gotten them to this. Right at that moment, Peyton and Rachel were experiencing that moment where the room is silent and tension fills the air.

"You're… pregnant?" Rachel breathed out, sitting down on the bed while staring at Peyton's test results. Tears fell softly down Peyton's face as she nodded. Rachel looked up, "How… um, how far are you along?"

"About three months… I'm guessing," Peyton answered, shoving her hands into the depths on her jeans. She should there ackwardly, waiting for Rachel to scream at her, anything.

"So, it was before, we…" Rachel trailed off.

Peyton stared at her girlfriend in shock, "Of course, did you think…" Peyton paused, "Did you think I had cheated on you?"

Rachel gave a small nod as Peyton rushed to sit down beside her, Peyton took Rachel's hand in hers and squeezed it gently, trailing her thumb over the top of Rachel's hand in a soothing manner, "Rachel, I would never cheat on you. I'm in love with you, and I would never, ever, do that to anyone, especially to you."

"What about Brooke," Rachel asked, not looking up at Peyton, tearing her hand away from Peyton harshly. Peyton winced.

"Rachel, I told you I didn't want that, Brooke… she forced me," Peyton's eyebrows furrowed, "I thought we were past that."

"No," Rachel started, "Unless she's a man, how did you get pregnant while you were with her?"

Peyton dropped her head in defeat; she seemed to glide across the room and faced the window, staring out at the rather cold day, "I guess you were going to find out sooner or later." Everything seemed still. Her heart shook with tension and she tried to stop the tears that were already making their way down her face.

"That what?" Rachel stood up, anger flowing through her. She grabbed her jacket with such force off the bed it shocked even her. She turned back to Peyton, "You cheated on Brooke? How can I trust you if you've cheated on someone else in the past?"

Peyton turned, with shock written across her face, and ran to Rachel, grabbing her by the arm, "No, Rachel. That's not what I meant, I swear."

"Whatever," Rachel spit out, shaking Peyton's grasp off, and walking out in the room. Tears fell down her cheeks, smearing her makeup as she slammed the door as she walked out of Peyton's house and to her car. As Rachel got into her car, and started the engine, she looked up and saw Peyton running out of her house screaming her name. Rachel slammed into reverse.

"Rachel, please wait. Let me explain." Peyton screamed as Rachel pulled out of her driveway and into the night. Peyton stood at the end of her driveway. "Rachel…"

**TSL**

The rivercourt. Rachel sat on the picnic table, staring at the river. How could she ever trust Peyton if she had cheated on Brooke? It wasn't possible. She couldn't do it. She didn't think she could ever trust Peyton ever again.

Rachel heard the soft murmur of Heels Over Head from her cell phone. She looked at her cell. It was Peyton calling for the fifth time this morning. She had shut it off last night after she had left Peyton's. She didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"Hey, are you going to take that?"

Rachel turned and saw Nathan, one of her best friends. He stood behind her awkwardly. Rachel turned back around to stare at the basketball court, "No. I don't want to hear what she has to say."

Nathan sighed and sat down next to Rachel. Peyton had shown up on their doorstep yesterday night and had spilled everything to Haley, who had told Nathan, "I think you do."

"I'm in with love her, Nathan, but how can I trust her ever again?" Rachel asked.

"I think you can," Nathan said.

"What are you talking about, Nate? I can't," Rachel sobbed.

"Peyton didn't tell you everything. She tried telling you last night, but you wouldn't listen," Nathan replied. Rachel looked at him, confusion obviously spread across her face. "Peyton didn't cheat on Brooke, Rachel." He paused, "Peyton was raped."

"What?" Rachel asked incredulously. Her heart stopped.

"There's a lot about Peyton you don't know yet," Nathan informed her. "Last year she found out she was adopted. Her biological mother showed up claiming to be her dead mother. Her mother died when she was seven, Rachel. It took a lot for Ellie to be a part of Peyton's life. When Peyton finally let her in, she found out Ellie had breast cancer."

Rachel sat there. She realized she had never asked about Peyton's mom. Peyton had explained to her what her dad did, she guessed Peyton's mom was with him. No wonder Peyton had never talked about her parents.

"Ellie died, Rachel." Nathan contuined, "That's two moms that have died before she's eighteen. Sone time after Ellie died, Peyton found out she has a half-brother named Derek. She wanted to meet him, but he would hang up the phone every time she tried to call him. She made a video pod cast saying she lived in Tree Hill and she really wanted to meet him."

"Did he come?" Rachel asked.

Nathan shook his head, "Yes, well no. We thought he did."

"What do you mean?"

"This guy, who had been her internet stalker, came about two months before you showed up. He pretended to be her brother. He attacked her, Rachel. After a month one night when his sick fucked up mind couldn't take only being around her, he attacked her. Her and Brooke were supposed to come have dinner with us that night and when she didn't show up, we went over. He was there, but we were too late." Nathan started shaking, his hands turned into fists.

Tears started pouring down Rachel's face.

"He's in jail now." Nathan said, "But I probably would have killed him if Haley hadn't of stopped me. I beat him until he was unconscious. Haley called the cops and Brooke consoled Peyton. We took her to a hospital and got her cleaned up. We fixed up the house. She was pretty shaken up, Rachel. She was really hurt. We all kept it between the four of us and the cops. After two weeks she seemed to be taking it better. Then Brooke broke up with her. We thought it would set Peyton back. That's why we were so glad you came along, Rachel. You put her back together in more ways than you realized. You didn't just mend her heart. You basically saved her from being this empty shell of a person."

Rachel sat there in shock.

"You have to see, Rachel. Peyton didn't cheat on Brooke. You can trust her, and you have to help her through this. I mean, she's pregnant with his baby! How can you imagine that feels? She needs you, Rachel. She really needs you. Me and Haley have all we can to help her. You're the missing piece. You have to help her," Nathan said. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"I will, Nathan, I will." Rachel said firmly as her cell phone went off again. This time, she answered it. "Peyton? Honey, I know what happened. Nathan explained everything. I'll be right there." Nathan watched Rachel listened to Peyton. "I'm so sorry I doubted you, Peyton. I'm on my way."

Rachel hung up the phone. She hugged Nathan, "Thank you." Then she left.

**TSL**

As Rachel pulled into the driveway, she saw Peyton rush out the door and towards her car. Rachel got out as speedily as she could and hurried to meet Peyton half-way. Rachel took Peyton into her grasp and held onto her in a warm, protective embrace. Peyton sobbed into Rachel's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm so sorry."

Rachel held Peyton tighter as she tried to sooth her. "No, Peyton. I'm the one that's sorry. I should have listened to you when you were trying to explain it to me."

"I don't know what to do, Rachel. I need you," Peyton said.

"I'll be here. I'll always be here, Peyton," Rachel promised, tugging her close.. "I'll be with you through this."

As so they stood there, holding onto each other.

**TSL**

"Can I ask you one thing?" Rachel asked, once they were safely inside Peyton's house. She had gotten Peyton to stop crying and now they were lying comfortably on Peyton's bed. Peyton's head snuggled in the crook of Rachel's neck and Rachel's arm draped around Peyton.

"Whatf?" Peyton murmmed into Rachel's neck.

"Why did Brooke have your test results?"

"Becauf shhhe thoufth I meted te beft dosftr te girve muah ressfulfs suf seah fhured…" Peyton started before Rachel interrupted her.

"Hold on, baby, I can't understand a word your saying. Peyton drew her head back and set it next to Rachel's face to face.

"Because she thought I needed the best doctor to give me results so she hired the best doctor and since she paid they sent her the results," Peyton explained.

"I guess that would make sense," Rachel said.

"So I've been thinking," Peyton started, "About what I'm going to do with the baby."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"And I couldn't give it up for adoption because I know what it feels like. I couldn't have an abortion because it's father was a psychotic freak and that's the only reason why I would." Peyton said.

"So?" Rachel said.

"I think I wanna keep it." Peyton said, looking up.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Peyton looked into Rachel's eyes, "But I couldn't do it without you, Rachel."

"Peyton Sawyer, are you asking me to be a mother with you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel Gattina, I am," Peyton concluded, her eyes begging for an answer.

"I would love to be a mother with you," Rachel answered, kissing Peyton. Peyton smiled into the kiss. So pleased. She was going to have a baby with the girl she loved. How many girls could say that? Peyton's hand clutched Rachel's tee shirt and pulled her closer. Peyton's head was whirling by the feel of Rachel's lips and the thought of having a wonderful baby. The baby would be raised by two wonderful girls. It wouldn't have a trace of malevolence in it like the father. Rachel's head spun with the thought of living her life with Peyton because there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to give this breathtaking girl up, the brilliant girl she was going to raise a child with.

The two girls broke apart gradually and rested against each other's forehead.

"You were right," Rachel said slowly.

"About what?" Peyton asked.

"We really can make it through anything," she giggled. Peyton smiled and interlaced her fingers with Rachel's.

"_Haley- we really shouldn't be spying"_

"_Shut up, Nathan. It's so adorable."_

Peyton's eyebrows furrowed. The two girls heard shuffling outside Peyton's door. Rachel giggled carelessly. Peyton suddenly shifted her head and said loud enough for Haley and Nathan to hear, "To think, we're already pregnant and we haven't even had sex yet!"

Rachel caught onto Peyton's plan and raised her eyebrows suggestively, "We could always change that, you know?" She kissed her girlfriend, letting Peyton roll on top of her.

They made outrageous moans and groans until Haley couldn't take it anymore and burst into the room saying, "Alright, you caught us!" Rachel and Peyton laughed, sitting up, but Peyton still sitting on Rachel, legs slung across her lap nonchalantly. Nathan slowly walked into the room, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Hey Nathan," both girls said, laughing.

**TSL.**

Peyton's first checkup filled the two girls with joy and happiness, but they were also terrified. Rachel slipped in hand into Peyton's as they were waiting in the waiting room. Peyton glanced up at Rachel, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much, but you didn't have to come."

"Of course I did," Rachel protested, "You're scared of coming here with me, you would have nearly wet yourself coming alone." Peyton laughed lightly because she knew it was true. "Plus, this is going to be our baby," Rachel said, resting her free hand on Peyton's baby-growing stomach, "and I told you I was going to be by your side every step of the way."

Rachel looked up into Peyton's eyes and saw tears, "Oh honey, baby, don't cry. We'll be alright."

"No, it's not that. It's just… I don't know how I could have ever survived this without you." Peyton said, grasping Rachel's neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, "I'm so in love with you, I could say it over and over again and never get tired of saying it."

"And I'd never get tired of hearing you say it," Rachel replied with a smile, and they kissed again, longer.

"Um, Ms Sawyer?" a came male voice.

The two girls broke apart, and Peyton said, "Yeah, um, that's me."

"Well, if you will come right this way we can get started."

"I'll be right here waiting," Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Ohhhh, no way. You are so coming with me." Peyton said, eyes terrified. "You know Doctors scare me. You're coming too." Peyton took a tighter grasp of her hand and pulled Rachel with her.

The doctor led the way into a small room and Peyton clutched onto Rachel.

"Miss. Sawyer, if you would please sit here." The doctor said. Peyton did as she was instructed, never letting go of Rachel's hand. "Now, my name is Dr. Key, I understand you saw a doctor before me?"

Peyton nodded, and handed him the results the secretary had told Rachel to bring when she made the appointment. "Well, Dr. Night is a very respected doctor, are you sure you don't want to continue seeing him?"

Knowing Peyton was too afraid to speak, much less form words, Rachel answered for her, "We don't exactly have enough money for that." Peyton had insisted they not use Rachel's parents money, although Rachel didn't like it, she had agreed.

"I see, well, you, Miss. Sawyer seem to be in perfect health to have this baby," Dr. Kim said, and turned on a machine, "Now let's look at that baby." He placed a phono-ma-jig on Peyton's stomach and suddenly a picture appeared on the screen. "There's your baby. That right there is the head, and the body…"

"What's that there?" Rachel asked, pointing to something on the screen.

"Probably nothing, all you need to know, is your going to have a healthy baby."

Peyton sat up, and tears brimmed her eyes as a smile spread across her face, "Oh my god," the first words she had uttered.

Rachel smiled and kissed her girlfriend's temple. "That's your baby."

Peyton shook her head and looked at Rachel, "That's our baby."

**Reviews Are Love.**


	7. Collide

**COLLIDE**

"_Somehow find, You&I… collide"_

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I said 'shut up' first!"

"First the worst, second the best!"

"You're so full of it."

"Heart, compassion, and sensitivity," Nathan proclaimed, "Oh, I know."

"Ass," Rachel retorted.

"Oh, wonderful comeback, absolutely brilliant," Nathan argued.

Rachel stuck her tongue out in Nathan's general direction.

"And mature," Nathan added, receiving a glare from the red head's direction.

"What the hell are you two arguing about like two middle school girls while taking their first attacks of PMS?" Haley asked from the kitchen of the 'Naley Apartment', as Rachel had dubbed it, while making the foursome a double date dinner of Mac n' Cheese, her specialty.

"He's trying to get the graphic explicit triple X-rated details of mine and Peyton's sex life," Rachel said.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed, throwing a kitchen rag at him.

"I'm sorry, baby, but come on… its hott!" Nathan protested. Haley laughed, as did Rachel, as Peyton made her way to the bathroom for yet the third time that hour.

"You want to know what it's really like?" Rachel whispered to Nathan. He nodded enthusiastically. "Well, we start the day with having mind-blowing sex when I pick her up to go school, then we steal into the janitors closet during lunch for a quickie, then at night I sneak in, surprise her, and we have completely erotic, hardcore, fantastic…"

"Rachel…"

"…superub, candid…"

Nathan coughs.

"… sex with handcuffs, cheerleading outfits, whips and chains, and its so completely pleasurable and satisfying when I go home and think about it…"

"Um…"

"I do myself all night long."

"Well, I didn't know our sex life was that kinky!" Peyton said from the bathroom door. Rachel turned almost as red as her hair and Nathan had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.

"I- um, yeah, Peyton-" Rachel struggled to form words, but Peyton just gave her a "get in this bathroom" look and Rachel sighed and walked over to her.

"Oooh! Someone's in trouble!" Nathan said, receiving a hit from Haley.

"Shut up, Nate," Rachel said, walking into the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, she felt her lips touching Peyton's. She smiled as she linked her fingers through Peyton's belt loops and pulled her closer so their hips met.

Peyton cradled Rachel's face with her hand as she felt herself get backed into the sink. She muffled a soft, "Up!" in between kisses, and Rachel trailed one of her hands up the back of Peyton's legs and lifted her up onto the sink. Peyton however, hit her head on the medicine cabinet, and gave of a yelp.

"HEY! NO SEX IN MY BATHROOM!" came Haley's voice from the living room.

Rachel and Peyton both began giggling hysterically. When they caught their breath, Rachel smoothed out her hair and she turned to Peyton, "So, what started this whole sexcapade? I thought you were gonna bite my head off."

"I heard you talking about our oh so erotic sex life and figured that you needed a booty call," Peyton said sarcastically.

Rachel laughed and kissed Peyton, "Well, thank you very much."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well, um…" Peyton started, picking at her nails. "I was wondering…"

"Just spit it out, Peyton," Rachel laughed.

"Willyoumoveinwithme?" Peyton mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Rachel asked, "Slower. In English."

"Will. You. Move. In. With Me?" Peyton asked, slower. "Cause I figured that since you were going to help me raise the baby that you might as well move in because you practically live there anyway and I was going to ask you before the baby thing but I was too nervous and never actually found the time besides we've only been going out for like, two months and I didn't know if that was too soon and I didn't want to hurt our relationship," Peyton continued babbling, "and since the baby, I need you by my side more than ever and I was just wondering, you can totally say no."

Rachel laughed.

"Rachel! This isn't funny!"

"Oh! I know that sweetie," Rachel said, "it's just that you are so adorable when you babble," she continued, tucking a piece of blonde curl behind Peyton's ear, "and I would _love_ to move in with you."

"Really?" Peyton brightened up.

"Really." Rachel said, laughing. They kissed once more. "So about those handcuffs…" Peyton laughed and hit Rachel in the arm.

"I'm more of a whips and chains type of girl," Peyton said, giving Rachel a suggestive look.

"Peyton Sawyer!" Rachel said astounded. Peyton winked, hopped off the counter, kissed her girlfriend, took her hand, and led them out of the bathroom.

**TSL**

"I quit cheer," Rachel said, throwing herself onto Peyton's bed, still in uniform. Peyton had stopped going to cheer practice when she found out that she was pregnant and the doctor advised her not to continue.

"What? Why?" Peyton asked, setting her artwork aside and sitting next to Rachel.

"Brooke equals bitch. BrookeBitch. BitchBrooke. Ever since she found out we were together, she's been a bitch, but this last week has been HELL." Rachel replied, "First, she told me we had practice in the courtyard, then when I finally found them in the gym, she had the nerve to tell me I was late. Then we had a bitch fight. Things were said. There was a slap…"

"You hit her?"

"No, she hit me."

"Bitch I'll-" Peyton began, standing up, but was pulled back down.

"Peyton- I'm fine."

"But!"

"No buts!"

"Fine," Peyton said, pouting, "You can continue."

"When she hit me, I told her she had a fat ass and I wouldn't be caught dead on some bitches squad who tried to steal girlfriends, quit the team, and left. Bevin and Chelsea followed me out, agreeing with me," Rachel said, proud of herself.

"Aw, so it's a good thing?"

"Most definitely. Besides, the only reason I joined was to hang out with you and let me say, you make even the horror that bitch calls uniforms look good," Rachel said.

"Really?" Peyton asked, scrunching her nose.

"Duh! Why do you think I always stand behind you?"

"Rachel!" Peyton screamed, hitting her with a pillow.

"Come on, didn't you know that you in a cheerleading outfit is one of my fantasies?" Rachel asked.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you know that one night that I slept over and I mumbled "Go Ravens" in my sleep and I told you I was dreaming we were at a basketball game?"

"Yeah…"

"Basically, the only cheerleaders there were you and me and the stadium… totally this bed," Rachel smirked.

"RACHEL!" Peyton screamed, laughing. "Wanna know a secret?"

"What?" Rachel whispered.

"Do you know how many times I tried looking up your skirt during practice?" Peyton said, "Way too many to count."

"Peyton! I thought you only peaked in the locker room!"

"I peak all the time," Peyton whispered seductively in a joking manner. "Like right now, I can totally see your bra."

Rachel looked down, and noticed, her bra was indeed sticking out. Instead of fixing it, she wrapped her arm around Peyton's neck and pulled their faces to meet. Their lips touched and it sent off sparks, just like it did every time. Peyton lowered Rachel so they were both lying on the bed, Peyton resting gently on top of her girlfriend. Rachel trailed her hands up Peyton's sides, and stopped right before her breast. Peyton moaned in protest, but Rachel smirked into their kiss. She trailed her finger along the bottom of Peyton's bra until Peyton took Rachel's hand and gently placed it where she wanted it. "Rachel," Peyton spoke hoarsely. Rachel mumbled something that sounded like "what?" as she kissed along Peyton's collarbone.

"My web cam is on…"

"SHIT!" Rachel said, jumping out from underneath Peyton and clicking the god damn thing off. Peyton sat there laughing. Rachel glared at her.

"Did you know you're adorable?" Peyton asked, grinning.

"I better be," Rachel said, snuggling up close to Peyton on the bed.

"So when are we gonna lug all your crap over here?" Peyton asked, playing with Rachel's soft red hair.

"One, its not crap; and two, you mean the other half of my stuff that isn't already here from before you asked me?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arm around Peyton's waist. She already had a week of clothes stashed in Peyton's bottom drawers from the times she had spent the night, and/or spilled something on herself and borrowed Peyton's clothes while her's were washed and eventually left at Peyton's house.

"Yeah, that stuff," Peyton said, suddenly very tired.

"Mmmm, let's do it tomorrow, it's a Saturday and we can spend the day packing my room, then 'lugging' it over here, and unpacking it," Rachel said, then smirked, "and it will probably take most of the day cause we need to eat, go pee, and I mean, has there been a day since we started going out that we haven't kissed?"

Peyton nodded and laughed in agreement. She yawned.

"Plus," Rachel said, yawning as well, "I'm in for a good nap with you in my arms."

Peyton slowly closed her eyes, "Do you know how incredibly cheesy that was?"

Rachel snuggled her head at the crook of Peyton's neck, closing her eyes softly, "Yes, but it's true."

Peyton opened her eyes and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"And Peyt?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Peyton smiled.

"I love you too."

Then they gently fell asleep, holding each other.

**TSL**

"You read Cosmo Girl?" Peyton asked incredulously. They had been packing more of Rachel's things when the blonde had come across a pile of 'Cosmo' Magazines.

"Yeah so?" Rachel asked, tearing it out from her hands.

"What are you, 12?" Peyton asked, laughing.

"Shut up… I… It's just cool, okay?" Rachel said, "Stop laughing."

Peyton tried to control her laughter as she hid her smile behind her hand. Rachel stuck her tounge out at the blonde, and then continued packing with the help of Peyton.

"Peyt," Rachel said, with an excited grin on her face.

"What?" Peyton asked.

Rachel pointed at Peyton's stomach, where a little bump had begun to form, "You're growing!" The smile on the redheads face continued to grow as Peyton glanced into the mirror. The reflection's face was one of shock, a smile, then tears.

"Oh my god," Rachel said, "It's a good thing. You're not going to be fat."

"No," Peyton sobbed, "These are happy tears. I'm just… so emotional!"

Rachel laughed, "Its part of the pregnancy, honey."

Peyton smiled, and Rachel rubbed the spot that was beginning to form with an arm around Peyton's hips. Rachel placed a kiss on Peyton's cheek before looking back at the boxes of her stuff, "Well, let's get this home."

"Yes," Peyton said, smiling, "Home."

All of a sudden, she _adored_ that word.

**TSL**

"Come on, Reddy," Peyton said, holding her arms out to Rachel. She was underneath the covers. They had just finished unpacking Rachel into _their_ room, and it was already dark outside. The room finally felt like home to Peyton. Everyday it wasn't home to her. It was the place where she could be alone with her thoughts and expressed herself, but now… it felt like home.

"Yes, Blondie," Rachel said, wandering underneath the covers and sliding into Peyton's arms. She had never felt home before. Once, when she was eight. Christmas morning. Her parents decided to care and show up. They left around noon after Rachel had torn open all her presents, but she had felt it for a few hours. Now, she was going to have it all the time. She smiled as she felt Peyton's lips collide with her's.

"Goodnight," Peyton whispered to Rachel, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Goodnight, Peyt," Rachel whispered, giving her once last peck before wrapping her arms around Peyton.

"Welcome home."

Rachel's stomach fluttered.

Home.

It was a_ beautiful_ thing.

**Reviews Equal Love**

**They Keep Me Updating Faster**


	8. Anything But Ordinary

**Anything But Ordinary**

"_Sometimes I get so weird,_

_I even freak myself out"_

The sun finally broke through the curtains of the now Sawyer-Gattina residence. Peyton's eyes fluttered open to the bright sunny day. A glorious Sunday morning. She turned her head to the side to see a very peaceful looking red head sleeping in the crook of her neck, their position from the night before hadn't changed much except that Peyton was lying on her back, arm slung around Rachel, whose head was still snuggled near Peyton's, but was laying over Peyton's arm on her stomach. Peyton glanced down noticing where Rachel's hand had found itself. It rested lighting underneath Peyton's shirt, millimeters away from Peyton's boob.

Peyton heard Rachel mutter something completely incoherent.

"Rachel-" Peyton whispered.

"Hmm?" Rachel said who was obviously not completely awake.

"You can't even resist me in your sleep, eh?" Peyton whispered huskily into her girlfriend's ear. Rachel's eyes slowly opened in confusion, then glanced over to the general area that Peyton had been referring to. She quickly retracted her hand from Peyton's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Peyton silenced her with a kiss. When the kiss broke, Rachel muttered, "To…"

Peyton giggled. Rachel smirked before kissing the blonde again.

"Can you believe we graduate this year?" Peyton said, taking Rachel's hand in her's.

"Sweetie, it's a whole four months away," Rachel said.

"And six before our child," Peyton smiled, which caused Rachel to grin at the words _our child_. Peyton played idly with Rachel's fingers before kissing them.

"Have you thought about college?" Rachel asked.

"You think that would work… with the baby?" Peyton asked.

"Of course," Rachel answered, "We need to go to college, Peyton. Especially if we're going to give this baby everything it deserves."

"But what if we end up going to different ones?" Peyton asked.

"We'll go to the same one, baby." Rachel said.

"But what if we don't get accepted into the same ones? We already submitted all the applications for the next quarters to all the schools I can afford- and NO, I'm still not taking your parents money," Peyton said. "Besides, you don't even know what you're going to major in yet."

"As long as I'm in the same school as you," Rachel said, "I don't care what I major in."

"But you should, it's your future!"

"It's _our_ future." Rachel retorted, smiling. "Besides, I've been thinking about it."

"You have?"

"Yes, I think I might specialize in business and maybe open up a café. You know, like Karen. Or maybe something like Tric."

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, then you and I could run it and we could decorate it with your drawings," Rachel said, "We'd make big bucks with all those emo kids."

Peyton playfully hit Rachel. "You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?"

Rachel nodded, and Peyton kissed her.

**TSL**

"Have you guys been thinking about college?" Peyton asked Nathan and Haley. The dynamic four were eating lunch at Karen's café.

"We weren't both accepted by Duke or Standford, but a college scout from California has been looking at Nathan for some time. He might be getting a scholarship."

"California? Wow." Peyton said.

"Which college?" Rachel asked curiously.

"USC."

"Wow, that's a good school, isn't it Rachel?" Peyton asked Rachel, who mumbled something with food in her mouth, making it incoherent. Peyton just laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "Have you thought about your major?" Peyton asked.

"I'm going to teach," Haley said proudly. Peyton and Nathan rolled their eyes, in an 'of course she is' sort of way.

"I'm not sure yet," Nathan said, shoving his hamburger into his mouth.

"Can we quit talking about college," Rachel pleaded. Ever since she had brought it up this morning it was all Peyton had been talking about. "We're still in high school, let's enjoy it why we can."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to the river court," Rachel suggested. "We haven't hung out there in so long."

"Let's do it, after I eat some more pudding with carrots," Haley agreed. The rest of them laughed, out of the two pregnant girls Haley had been the one having the weirdest food cravings.

"What's next? Bread and strawberry icecream?" Nathan asked.

Haley's wide went wide, "Good idea!"

Peyton and Rachel burst into laughter.

**TSL**

**Three and ½ Months Later… **

Studying. That's all the two girls had been doing, sometimes just the two of them, and sometimes with Nathan and Haley. The redhead and blondie were laying across their bed, Peyton's stomach was becoming rapidly large. She was due within the next two months. Haley was due in three.

Peyton slammed the book shut. "I am so tired of studying!"

"You and me both," Rachel groaned.

Peyton snuggled up next to Rachel, "Do we _really_ have to keep studying. Finals are tomorrow, and then we're free."

"A break is definitely in order," Rachel said, "You hungry?"

Peyton nodded, and Rachel went into the kitchen and brought back snacks. Peyton hungrily bit into her chocolate bar, something she had been craving for three hours.

"I'm nearly seventh months pregnant, and I'm studying for finals," Peyton huffed, "How lame."

"You're not lame," Rachel said, rubbing Peyton's belly. Peyton stifled a yawn, not going unnoticed by Rachel.

"I think we deserve a nap," Rachel said, noticing the bags underneath Peyton's eyes. With the baby, not to mention studying for finals, Peyton hadn't been getting enough sleep. It worried her. Rachel kissed Peyton's forehead before Peyton's eyes drifted shut.

**TSL**

"We have some news!" Haley said, grinning.

Peyton and Rachel's heads perked up from the couch. They had been watching 'The Notebook' when Haley had come into the living room of the girls' house. Nathan came in from behind her.

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"Me and Nathan are moving to California, I got accepted by the school and Nathan got his scholarship." Haley announced.

"Oh my god," Peyton said, getting up and hugging them both, very slowly, of course, considering her delicate situation.

"That's great," Rachel said, "Would you excuse me for one second?"

Peyton nodded, and returned to congratulating the couple. Rachel slipped by and out the door as she headed toward the mailbox. She opened the door and took out five envelops. Two were bills. One was from her parents. The redhead glanced at the other two before a sly smile slid across her face and she headed back into the house.

"Peeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Rachel sang as she came back into the house, "We need to discuss something," she continued, pulling Peyton into the kitchen. Peyton let herself be pulled away.

"Okay, so promise you won't get mad at me," Rachel said, biting her lip.

"What did you do?"

"Just promise me first," Rachel said.

"Okay, I promise, now what's up," Peyton asked, laughing at her girlfriend.

Rachel held out two envelops. Peyton took them from her delicate fingers. "These are from USC."

"I know."

"How- what- we- We didn't apply there."

"We didn't. I did." Rachel said, "For the both of us."

"Rachel, even if I was accepted, I couldn't afford it!"

".. and you won't use my money, I know." Rachel said, "I applied for a scholarship for you- for the art program. I sent in a couple of your drawings."

"YOU WHAT?!" Peyton screamed.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!" Rachel said, sighing, "Just open it, please."

"You have to open yours too," Peyton pouted.

"Okay, I'll go first," Rachel opened her letter, "_Dear Miss Gattina, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to the University of Southern California and because of your high marks in calculus and other math classes recommend you become a business major…"_

Peyton grinned, she looked at her white paper, _"Dear Miss Sawyer, after looking over your artwork and high school transcripts, we, on behalf of the University of California, propose to you a full scholarship into our arts major program"_

The blonde stared at shock at her girlfriend, a face that Rachel could not tell if she was going to flat our murder her or hug her silly. "Um, Pey?"

Peyton jumped onto her girlfriend, nearly knocking her over. Rachel slipped her arms around Peyton's waist as Peyton buried her head into Rachel's hair. Rachel grinned, but not after she heard a slight sobbing. "Honey, honey? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. It's just… I can't believe they accepted me on a full scholarship!" Peyton said, tears forming at the brim of her eyes. She loosened her grip on the red head, but she immediately looked into the eyes of her beloved. "Rachel, this is the sweetest thing, but please, don't **ever** show anyone my work, ever again!"

Rachel grinned, "I promise I won't."

Peyton leaned in and kissed her girl on the lips. The sweetness making Rachel forget they had company in the other room. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before the two girls pulled away from each other.

"It looks like we're moving to Cali," Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What about the baby?" Peyton asked.

"We'll bring them with us. Nathan and Haley are doing it, so can we, Peyton. We'll help each other out." Rachel said.

Peyton smiled, "I love you, Rach, you always give me hope."

"That's what I'm here for," Rachel said, giving Peyton one last kiss before heading into the room Naley was occupying to tell them the news.

**TSL**

"Yes, yes, me and Peyton are on our way right now," Haley mumbled into her cell phone.

"_Are you sure you're okay driving?"_

"We're fine, Rachel. You're girlfriend is perfectly capable of driving an automatic vehicle."

"_Just make sure, you never know, you know? You two aren't even supposed to be driving in your condition and if it wasn't just because Natha- OOF! Ow! Stop it, Nathan! YOU'RE the one that insisted that we had to get Taco Bell! That line was crazy! Anyways, Haley, make sure you two are careful. Wear your seatbelts and your hands should be at ten and two, and stay on the right side of the road-"_

"Peyton, did you know your girlfriend is highly overprotective?" Haley asked Peyton, who was currently driving to Tric to meet Nathan and Rachel for the Graduation party that Karen had set up for the kids. They had survived Finals and they were finally officially out of school as of yesterday. Diplomas and everything.

Peyton laughed, and nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "Tell her I love her."

"If she let's me have one word-"

"… _and don't run any red lights or anything-"_

"Rachel!"

"_What?"_

"Peyton says she loves you-"

Haley could almost hear Rachel smiling, _"Tell her I love her too."_

"She loves you-" Haley started before she saw Peyton step of the gas when the light turned green, all she saw were a truck's headlights before Haley screamed, "PEYTON, LOOK OUT!"

Then everything went black.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update. I could never figure out exactly how I wanted to play everything out. I wanted to get college in there and play it out right, but I hope it was worth the wait.


	9. Please Don't Leave Me

**Please Don't Leave Me**

"_Two Caucasian females… in a hit and run… both pregnant…"_

**Huh?... What?...**

"_Peyton, honey, you're going to be alright"_

**Rach..? **

"_Ma'am, please… waiting room…"_

"_You have to save her!"_

**I need you. It hurts so bad.**

"_I love you, Peyton!"_

**I love you too.**

**The baby…**

**TSL**

Five hours, five bittersweet hours. Rachel could feel the mascara running down her cheeks. Her hands clasped together, praying for any kind of God to save her girl and her baby. She tried to fight her way into the operating room, but the doctors forced her out- saying she was too emotional. Finally, Nathan calmed her down enough to sit in the waiting room. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Rachel?"

She looked up, Nathan with a peace offering- coffee. "Here you go."

"Any news on Haley?"

"She's fine. A concussion, but nothing more serious than that. Baby's perfectly healthy. Any news on Peyton?"

"Still in the operating room, I think. No doctor will tell me anything." She could feel the tears welling up again. "Nathan.. what if… she…"

Nathan pulled her towards him, and she cried in his arms, "Nothing is going to happen, Rachel. She'll be fine. Peyton's a fighter, always has been."

"I need her, Nathan. The baby too… they say that…," She choked, "it's really bad.."

"Listen, go in and talk to Haley, she always cheers me up, and I know she'd like to see you."

"I want to be here, in case a doctor comes or-"

"I'll get you the second a doctor comes out for Peyton, I swear," Nathan said, raising up his hand, "Scout's honor."

Rachel chuckled slightly for the first time since she heard the screams over the phone.

**TSL**

"_Tell her I love her too," Rachel smiled into the phone, holding the empty bags of Taco Bell in her lap, anxious to see her gorgeous girlfriend. _

"_PEYTON! LOOK OUT!"_

"_Haley? HALEY?! What happened?" Rachel screamed, she could hear panic over the phone, a crash, and then her phone went to static. "HALEY?!"_

"_What happened?" Nathan said, turning onto the street to Tric._

"_I don't know, Nathan! I just heard Haley scream, and loud noises, it's bad! Drive the route they would have taken!" She ordered before dialing 911. Just a few minutes later she saw Peyton's car crunched up before screaming and attempting to jump out of the car before it even stopped, "Peyton!"_

_Rachel could see the sirens and someone being put into an ambulance on a stretcher. She saw Haley on the side of the road, blood coming from her head, her hand clutching her stomach. "Haley- Haley! Where's Peyton?"_

_Haley looked up, "They're taking her the the hospital," she finished as Nathan rushed to her side._

_Before she knew she had even moved from the spot Haley was sitting in, she rushed over to the ambulance. "Sorry, miss. Family only."_

"_She's my girlfriend!" she pleaded, the technicians looked at each other, but reluctantly let her in. She hopped into the back and took Peyton's hand. "Peyton, honey, stay with me, baby, please."_

**TSL**

"Haley?" Rachel peeked into the other pregnant girl's room.

"Hey, you," Haley said, motioning her into the room.

"Sorry I haven't been into see you yet, I'm still waiting on hearing about Peyton," Rachel said, sitting on the side of her bed.

"That's completely fine, Rachel. Any news yet at all?" Haley asked.

"No, apparently she's still in surgery.." Rachel said, tearing up again even though she promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of Haley, she was already in a fragile condition. "But they say it's bad.."

Haley took her hand, "Peyton's going to be fine, Rachel. She's a fighter."

"That's what Nathan keeps telling me."

"She's been through a lot, but I've seen the way that girl looks at you. She's not about to leave you, and she's gonna fight to keep that baby," Haley said. Rachel nodded, but instead of saying anything, she let her head fall onto Haley's shoulder, there was just something about Haley that was naturally motherly.

"Rachel?" Nathan stuck his head into the room.

"Yes?" She shot back up.

"Peyton's dad is here."

**TSL**

Normally when you meet the father of the woman you're going to have a child with, usually it's not under the circumstances where you think that particular woman might die. This meeting usually occurs way in advance of ever thinking of having children together. Rachel just liked to think her and Peyton were a special kind of couple where normalcy didn't really matter. From what she knew, Larry Sawyer was away on business in the sea eighty percent of the year, leaving Peyton at home. As far as Rachel knew, he knew about their living arrangements and that Peyton was currently (hopefully still) with child. Whether or not he knew that they were a couple or not didn't really phase her when she called him after the accident occurred.

Rachel wrung her hands nervously as she walked into the waiting room, her makeup still smeared from tears and her clothes wrinkled. She glanced around the room, spotting a new member who was running his hands through his hair- typical of a man who's daughter could be in serious trouble. She nervously tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Sawyer…?"

He quickly turned around, taking the red haired girl in, "Larry. You must be Rachel."

She quietly nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Drop the sir, we're family now, aren't we?" Larry asked.

"Family?"

"Well, from the way my daughter is absolutely head over heels for you and you're both expecting child, no matter who the father is, I expect that makes us family," he said, smiling at the blown away girl.

Rachel could do nothing but smile, Larry Sawyer was nothing like she expected, "Yes, and sir.. Larry. I'm very much in love with your daughter, and I…"

"… have been an absolute wreck since the accident?" Nathan piped in. "You should see the way they act around each other… it puts me and Haley to shame."

"Nathan, nice to see you, not under these circumstances, of course," Larry said. "Well, has there been any news?"

"Still in surgery…" Rachel said, _don't let the floodgates come open again. Stay strong, you have to stay strong, _Rachel told herself. Her internal struggle evident on her face. However, what she was not expecting was to have Larry pull her into a hug, which caused the normally strong willed girl to burst into tears from the third time in an hour.

Five more excruciating minutes passed before, "… Ms. Gattina?"

Rachel's eyes shot up, "That's me."

"You were on Peyton's emergency contact list," the doctor began, Rachel's eyes burrowed, wondering when Peyton had put her on that list, "Normally, we don't allow anyone but immediate family into the rooms while they are still under supervision for forty-eight hours, but Peyton insists on seeing you.. and only you," the doctor said, noticing the new addition of an older gentlemen.

"She's awake?" Rachel nearly screamed, her body filling with relief.

"Yes, she suffered massive trauma to her body and internal organs. She had some internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it in time before it did any permanent damage. She's stable, but of course, with the body under that much stress, we had to force labor in order to save the-"

"The baby!" Rachel nearly cried, "How is it?"

"That's why Ms. Sawyer demands to see you, she claimed you were the mother too, and demanded you be there when we release the information to her."

"Lead the way, doctor."

**TSL**

The footsteps echoed as she walked down the hallway after the doctor, almost pleading with him in her head to run to the room. She wanted her girlfriend in her arms, she was okay, and she wasn't going to die. Her stomach was awake with butterflies, and she needed to see Peyton awake and breathing.

_301… 302… 303…_

Finally they turned into a room, where she saw Peyton laying on the hospital bed. A bruise on her jaw… her leg in a cast… enough to make Rachel want to burst into tears again, she rushed into the room and took Peyton's hand into her's, "Baby… Peyton…"

Peyton's head turned towards her and Rachel was met by the most beautiful pair of eyes she thought she might never see again. "Rachel…"

"Pey, you're going to be okay. You're alive. I love you so much," Rachel gushed, sitting on the bed, she felt Peyton's weak hand pull her hand down. She leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Please, don't ever scare me like that again, baby."

"I love you too, and I promise. How's Haley?"

"She's fine, their baby too…" She trailed off, looking at the doctor who stood nervous in the corner of the room. "Uhm.. how is…"

Peyton's eyes returned to the doctor in the white as well, clutching Rachel's hand as tight as she could.

"Well…" the doctor began, biting his lip, looking at each of the two girls. He looked back and forth between the two of them. "First of all, we did everything we could. Our first goal was to stabilize Ms. Sawyer, and then with all the stress, we had to induce the labor. Inducing the labor, although you're in your third trimester, is still risky this early. Unforchantly, your son did not make it."

Peyton's hand clenched to Rachel's as she stifled a cry with her other free hand, Rachel immediately laid down next to her girlfriend, "Peyton, baby… we're going to make it through this, okay? I promise you."

The doctor continued, "Your daughter, however, is perfectly alive and healthy."

**A/N:** Okay, so lately I've been receiving a lot of reviews to continue the story, so I finally decided to break out of my months of writers block and get something out.


End file.
